Trouble with a teen
by EmoSadHeartXOXO
Summary: The young girl, Sammie, was having a normal day, until the incident happened with a strong smell. Could it be something as common as asthma or could it be something more life threatening. Just find out in the next few chapters. have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

_ As always, I don't own House M.D. I don't own any of the characters on this show, but I own My character, her father, her siblings, and her mother. Have fun reading._

**Trouble with a teen**

"HEY MOM, DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?" She yelled asking her mother on top of the roof. "NO THANKS SWEETHEART. WHY DON'T YOU CALL YOUR FATHER AND ASK ABOUT THIS WEEKEND, OKAY." She replied back in response. The blonde girl ran inside to call her father when a strong fragrance arose to her nose. She began to cough uncontrollably until she fell to the floor in a heap. Her sister, Nina, heard a loud thud in the living room. The young girl ran into the room where she heard that noise. She looked down to see her sister lying on the floor, coughing up blood. "MOM, DAD! HELP! SAMMIE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!" Nina yelled with tears in her eyes. Just then Mom, Richard, and Toria ran into the room where Nina was yelling from. " RICHARD, CALL 911! HURRY!" She yelled pointing to her room where the phone was.

(LOL THEME SONG TIME! CLICK THIS LINK watch?v=a6zJ9dEwNek)

" House, you have a patient that needs a diagnosis. Her health is not looking so well." James said walking with ' THE MASTERMIND OF ALL DIAGNOSIS'. " Well I would say that you need to find a girlfriend. But that would never happen." House said trying to act funny. " Very funny. But please be serious." James told him glaring at House. " Oh, I thought I was being serious." House responded back. " Her name is Sammie Elizabeth Evergreen, 13 years of age, blonde hair.." He was cut off by House. " Wonderful another blonde." House said sarcastically. James cleared his throat. " She smelled a strong odor within the house and began coughing up blood." He said with a serious face. " She propably has asthma, send her to an allergist." House said sounding frustrated. " Sorry House, but she's been checked for asthma almost two years ago." James said returning the frustrated tone.

The two finally reached her hospital room. Sammie was lying in the hospital bed with a breather. She was playing on a tablet and talking to her younger sisters. Summer looked at James, next House, Nina and Toria, then back to her game. They talked to the worried family when a man who looked so much like Sammie walked in looking angry and worried."DADDY!" Sammie cried with a big smile on her face. " Sammie. What in the world happened? Are you okay?" He said running to the bedside. " I'm fine, I just had a breathing issue. Thats all." She spoke with gleeful words. He returned the smile, then looked at Heather. " What happened to her?" He said frowning. " No, the question is who are you?" Asked House with a blank expression. " I'm her father, Timothy Lee Evergreen! Check the birth certificate!" He said with rage. " Well, calm down. I could tell your her father just by looking at both of your faces." House returned blankly.

Timothy talked to House and James outside the white room. He was trying to get an explaination of what just happened to his only daughter. Only he wasn't very calm, Timothy seemed upset. It was quiet in the room for a while, until she asked a question that stumped her own mother. "Mom, is Dad mad? He's starting to get frustrated and loud." Heather just stood there staring at her trying to form a sentence to tell Sammie. " Well, he's just worried about you thats all." She finally said. " Oh, alright then." Sammie frowned and looked back to her game. The nurse walked in. She had Bright pink lipstick, green eyes, red hair, and freckles that covered her entire cheeks. " It's time to take some of your medicine, sweetheart." She smiled. The minute she got close to Sammie, the girl caught a smell of her strong perfume. she began to cough simultaniously. Her body began to shake like an earthquake. Blood spewed from her mouth and nose with every breathless cough. The heart meter began to beeb with an alarming rate. " SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" The nurse cried with the fear that she did something wrong, which she did indeed. Timothy , House, and James ran into the room. " GET A BREATHING MASK! HURRY!" Dr. James yelled to the nurse who was still shaking with fear. She ran out of the room to find the requested item.

( HAHAHA! I SHALL NOW BORE YOU WITH A COMMERCIAL BREAK! : } Don't worry you'll think it's cute!

watch?v=mYBF2G3S4Dk )

End of first chapter. But, THERE WILL BE MORE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble with a teen

Chapter 2: The Diagnosis

"Okay, we know that strong smells causes her to cough uncontrolably" Said Dr. Chase as he was cut off by Dr. House. "Like I said, asthma!" House said annoyed. "Yes but it doesn't cause bleeding out the mouth and nose. So that wouldn't be the case." He responded. "Well, what if its tuberculosis. We haven't checked for that." said medicine specialist Allison Cameron. " Alright we'll check her out in a cat-scan." Said Eric Foreman

House just walked into her room that was crouded with family members. They were chating about some things like what they have been doing since Sammie had last seen them, new things people have gotten over the holidays, and school stuff. House seemed annoyed by all the people sitting their and starring at him. "I need to speak with Helen. We need to check for something in your daughter. She got up and walked with House outside the room to talk about the permission of the cat-scan. Sammie looked at everyone with concern. The little sister sitting next to her, got up and walked over to the door to listen to the conversation. "Ma'am, since she is under the age of 18, we have to have your permission to us a cat-scan to check for tuberculosis." Said house with a sturn voice. "If its to find out what's making her cough this badly, I give you the authoraty to check." Said Helen sounding as if she were about to cry. Toria ran back from the door to the seat next to Sammie and Nina. "He said that you needed to have something called a cat-scan. Why would you need a cat-scan, isn't it for cats?" She said showing signs of being really clueless. "Toria, a cat-scan is used for checking to see if you have an illness. It's kinda like an X-ray, but bigger." said Sammie sounding like a scientist. "Oh, I get it now." She spoke back giggling.

Sammie's mother walked back into the room. "Sammie, you need to have a cat-scan to check for tuberculosis. They think that you might have it from what happened yesterday. So are you okay..." She spoke until Sammie cut her off. " I know mom, I'll be fine. It might be tuberculosis, or not. And besides its highly treatable. So if it is that, I'll be just fine." She spoke softly with a smile. Helen remembered that no matter what Sammie always had a reason to smile, even in times of peril.

The next day was a hassle. They had to get Timothy to agree to the cat scan. " WHAT THE HECK! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU CHECK MY DAUGHTER! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The over-protective father shrieked at Dr. House and Dr. Wilson. You can tell he was pretty mad, just from the people in the lobby staring at them.

" We need it to see if your daughter has a certain illness. Were not literatly checking your daughter." Dr. House explained. James was starting to get annoyed by Timothy's logic and accusations. Really all he would do is think they were going to do something to Sammie that wasn't in hospital athourity. Then take it out on medical professionals. So frusterating. For Sammie, for Helen, for EVERYONE! But after a while of that Sammie and Helen got used to that. " Alright fine, but if I find out any of you did something to make her sick. Your mine!" He agreed furiously, pounding his fist into his hand.

" The cat-scan went very well. She co-apperated very well. She layed perfectly still, and the scan was a success." Allison said with a joyful and somewhat concerned tone. " But, we couldn't find anything that was a sign of tuberulosis in her."

" Although we found this." Said Dr. Foreman holding up an x-ray of her lungs. House took it out of his hands and scaned over it. He looked at the other heath care professionals with a realization of what is wrong with her.

( HAHAHA COMERCIAL TIME! I SHALL LEAVE YOU HANGING! :) watch?v=7Am7i7uM9r0 Its really scary. I want to see this movie so badly.)


End file.
